


It's okay. I'm here (English version)

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Just a few weeks passed since Spinel went with the Diamonds. Two weeks since Steven decided to visit her, even though he still has so much work to do to repay the damage to the Earth.Friends always comes first, right?





	It's okay. I'm here (English version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McKayRulez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's okay. I'm here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709080) by [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash). 

> So, here I am. Again. But this time there's no Spanish xP Just English~ 
> 
> So, everyone who couldn't read it before, enjoy!
> 
> Also thanks to McKayRulez for helping with this amazing translation!! ♡
> 
> I'm so anxious... sorry for the delay(?)

It was late into the night. All humans would be sleeping by now, or getting ready to be. And the gems? Resting as well. Except for Steven Universe.

The 16-year-old was pensive, looking out of the window into the starry sky. Ever since Spinel left he's being thinking about her. And his mother. And all the problems that she caused, left behind for him to fix.

It was cruel but not with bad intent. He could understand that. He himself once didn't know what the right thing to do was. Especially with Spinel the first time they met. How to treat someone like her when everyone else was in danger? He set her aside to help his friends, completely ignoring the gem who needed help the most.

Many might argue it wasn't his fault. That he was desperate to save the crystal gems and with them, the Earth. That that was a good enough reason.

But wasn't exactly that what caused the most trouble? He could have chosen so many different options...

He could have asked Pearl if she knew of some other gem affected by his mother years ago.

He could have tried harder. He could have spent more time with Spinel.

He could have talk to her, with a better choice of words. He was supposed to be a master of it, by now.

He could have explained more clearly what his plan (what plan? He didn't had one!) was since the beginning.

He could have returned the Rejuvenator to her, as a sign of trust.

He could have done a lot of things. But that was in the past. Now all that was left is the future.

With a determined step, Steven turned to the warp pad. He wasn't going to relax until he saw with his own eyes that his decision to leave Spinel with the Diamonds was not a bad idea. Even though it was Spinel's choice. 

A bright light illuminated the empty walls. Empty. That's how Steven found the throne room. Where were the Diamonds? Where was Spinel? Not seeing any of them flooded him with immense concern. Mainly for the pink gem.

Unable to take it any longer, he exited the large room and entered what would be the hallway. He called the Diamonds. 

"White?" Nothing.

"Blue?" Still nothing.

"Yellow?" Silence.

He tried again, his chest filling with trepidation. 

"Spinel?" He stop for a moment, listening for something "Are you here?" Again, nothing "Is everything alright?".

All he heard was an echo of his own voice, remanding him of his own time here. Steven shivered.

He was afraid of... what? Losing her without the change of knowing her first? Not able to see her ever again?

Steven tried to calm down.

Of course not. That was never going to happen... right? 

His heart shrank upon himself. The simple idea of that happening left Steven somewhat disoriented and cold. He knew it was just his anxiety (nothing new there) but couldn't understand what had cause it. He never lost someone... Never experienced something like that! That was Spinel. 

Then he stopped dead in his walking at seeing what was in front of him. He inadvertently ended up in front of Pink's room. His mother's... 

With more bravery than he thought he had, Steven activated the input panel, and stepped inside. 

"Steven?" No one expected that. 

Spinel let the empty bubbles float around and to the ceiling, before getting a bit closer to Steven but still keeping a distance between them. She still wasn't sure if they were on good terms. However, he was here, wasn't he? What could he possibly want? 

"Spinel!" Exclaimed the hybrid, relieved beyond belief. Which surprised the gem. 

You see, idiot? She is fine. Everything's fine. 

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Did something happened? Is Earth... okay?" She asked more and more worried. 

The idea of not being able to fix that planet so dear to her friend Steven (and they were friends, right?) left her with a bad taste in her mouth. 

"Oh, no. No, don't worry. It's alright. We still have a lot of work to do but, bit by bit and with much care, the Earth will be as good as new" looking away, embarrassed, he admitted out loud "Actually, I'm here for you. I m-mean, I've been looking for you... I just wanted to know how you're doing".

Spinel felt a strange warmth in her heart-shaped gem. It was the first time she experienced that. New and confusing. It was... unexpected but nice. She felt loved.

"Aww, you care" she joked to lighten the mood. 

"Of course I do!" cried the teenager, not realising it was a joke. Steven needed Spinel to understand that he liked her. He did want them to be friends... didn't he?

"Oh" she let out a breath of air "I... Thank you" she said at last, approaching Steven. She laughed slightly cynical, "But that can't be the only reason you visited me, right?" 

"I came here for you" he assured her. A few comfortable seconds passed before Steven could continue. He wanted to make sure that Spinel was doing okay "So... everything fine, then? Are the Diamonds treating you well? Did you make new friends?" For every question, his eyes lit up more.

With another laugh, carefree this time, Spinel replied "Oh, yes. Everything's perfect!" She stretched her arms a little bit to exaggerate her words "Everyone's been good to me" a small smile appeared in her face "But..." There was doubt.

She didn't want to sound ungrateful, but there were times when she felt lonely even when she was surrounded by other gems. And there were so many of them!

"But?" Encouraged Steven. The silence was extended for a few more seconds.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to hurt everyone. My... my pain hasn't left me. It's never going to leave me. Neither the rage" started to confess the pink reddish gem "It's not fair! How others look so happy and I just... can't. And I know its selfish to think like that but I can't help it!" Here she looked directly to Steven's eyes "Why can't I get over it? Why does it still hurt so much?" She asked with clear anguish.

That look, so painful and guilty, broke something inside the young diamond.

"Spinel..."called Steven as he approached even closer to her with his open arms. An invitation.   
The other gem stared at him for a moment, insecure, before throwing herself into his waiting embrace, surrounding his body with her stretching arms.   
"It's okay to feel this way. It's normal" 

"I don't like to feel this way" she retorted in tears.

That reminded him of that time fused as Stevonnie. They unfused because of his thoughts, invading him, making him feel bad for all he did. The guilt eats you inside. Every bad deed, every bad decision, it drowns you and drags you into the deepest part of your mind, surrounded by every mistake you've made. He mentally thanked Connie for being there for him when he most needed. It was his turn now.

"You have to do it to get over it. It wasn't your fault. You were hurt" more seconds of silence past, with only Spinel's drowned sobs "You are not alone. It's okay. I'm here" Steven tried to reassure to reddish gem. The arms around her squeezed slightly before letting go.

"You're right" she replied, wiping the moisture on her cheeks with her gloved hands, "I've got you. And Pinky... I mean Pearl, the one that... she originally had. And the Diamonds. I'm not alone" , the latter was repeated for herself. 

Fear, pain and doubts were still there, but it was easier now to bear it.

Steven just smiled, glad, more calmer after seeing and talking with Spinel. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, why spinel, but he knew it wasn't a bad thing. It felt good to be here. With her.

"You know, you could maybe... visit us one day, on Earth. You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. And I could visit you here at Homeworld, what do you say?" He asked with hope in his voice. 

"I'd love to" she replied sincerely with a smile. It was the most beautiful smile Steven had ever seen. Even more than Connie's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comment all you want, but don't insult!  
All criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Also, sorry if something doesn't make sense, that's just my fault xD (for being Spanish)


End file.
